


Linger Here a While

by kimchikinq



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not even by name, big shocker, its 2am ill stop writing tags, mention of child death, naruto is my hell, nothing graphic but, nothing major though i promise, tajima and butsuma are mentioned for like one line, theyre dead! wow!, what a wonderful first publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchikinq/pseuds/kimchikinq
Summary: In the afterlife, Izuna has had a chance to say his piece on the conflicts between the Senju and the Uchiha. When Tobirama finally arrives in his own death and hears of this, he isn't very pleased.That being said, Izuna isn't going to let him win this round. He's been watching the Senju from beyond the grave for a while, after all.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Linger Here a While

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title doesnt make sense but i promise it means something,

“You’re feeding lies.”  
“What makes _you_ any better?”

The retort was instinctive as soon as he heard the accusation.  
Izuna spun on his heel, practically snarling as soon as he was faced with the familiar sight of stark white hair, pale skin, and sharp red eyes. Tobirama Senju had quite the appearance. Unforgettable. Attention-grabbing. _Blood-boiling._ _**Disgusting.**_  
Was it really so much to ask to simply be able to pass by, just once, without any word? Oh, but of course it was. Conflict was what fueled them both; he couldn’t lie. The thrill of a new argument with his enemy always sparked something inside of Izuna. He was practically buzzing - _excited_, even.

“Who wrote the history texts?” the Uchiha prompted, tone sharp as a kunai’s edge and eyes glinting with something like rage. “The lies that _‘your’_ precious village feed. Hypocrite, accusing me. I only told my understanding of events. What did _you_ tell?” As he asked, black eyes flashed into red, lips curling to parallel a grin.  
“The author clearly had no capability of retelling events as they were.”

“What do you mean?” countered the Senju.  
Tobirama’s bold gaze was unwavering, glare set and eyes locked on Izuna’s face as he spoke. That was the face of a madman in the albino’s opinion. There were rings under the opposing one’s eyes, harsh against the Uchiha’s pale features. Raven feathering framed a near white face, making the bloody gaze of the Sharingan stand out unsettlingly. A grin spread across a twisted face added to the neurotic appearance of the other.  
Izuna Uchiha was a madman. 

“Tobirama, have you ever seen a cradle become a casket?”

_What?_

“Are you trying to pull a comparison? I’ve lost brothers, too, you’re aware!”  
Tobirama could feel nothing but anger at the sudden change in conversation. However, he was met with an unexpected reaction that only confirmed his thoughts on the other.

A _laugh._

“Comparison? No,” the younger began between low chuckles. “It’s true, I’ve had to bury the youngest of my clan before they could even walk, but I’ve got no comparisons to make. I’m simply curious, you dumb cur.”

That was another thing Tobirama despised about the Uchiha. The way they wove their words. It was so seamless, so cutting. It was nearly impossible to tell what was truth and what was blatant manipulation.  
And yet he always took the bite at the lure.

“Fine,” Tobirama began, “I’ll play whatever game you’re making. Yes, I have similar experiences to you in that regard. We’ve all had to bury people far too young to be in the ground. That’s simply how things are, Uchiha.”  
“I have a given name, too, Tobirama.”  
“And I’ll use it as I wish to,” the Senju spat back.

Izuna rolled his eyes, hands moving to run through the black silk of his hair. “You know that isn’t my point, though,” he chimed, a new expression falling across his features. The sharingan faded out, a pitiful frown tugging at his lips as a sullen look washed over him. The man was beyond erratic.  
“While it may be true that it’s simply the will of a world at war for children to die, that isn’t what I’m talking about. My _point_ is that we have no need for all this fighting between us.”  
A pause lingered in the air, but both of them knew Izuna’s point wasn’t quite finished. As irate as Tobirama was, the mood of the room had grown so heavy that even he couldn’t fashion a retort.  
“We’re not at war anymore, Tobirama. We haven’t been for some time. Why do we insist on being at one another’s throats, even now? You killed me. Now you, too, have died. And yet we continue this cycle. You don’t have to be a genius to know it’s ridiculous of us...but we do so anyway. So smart, yet lacking any sense. What are we bothering for? For our fathers? They’re dead, too. I could care less if my father still despises your clan.”

Silence lingered between the two again as Izuna’s words rang in Tobirama’s head. How could such a psychotic man speak such sweet ideals? This is the same man that wanted _him_ dead before meeting his blade. Had he really become so complacent in death?

“This place returned my eyes to me,” the Uchiha continued, unprompted. A seemingly unrelated statement.  
“And what does that have to do with the matter at hand?” Tobirama asked quietly - all of the silence had felt delicate. Best not to break it now.

At first, Izuna didn’t reply. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going with that yet, either.  
But then he looked up, staring Tobirama dead in the eyes.

“I’m given a new chance in death, Tobirama. You should take yours.”

Another blanket of silence fell over the two men, and yet neither was even slightly willing to break it now. It felt like just disturbing the grass beneath his feet would shatter their delicate surroundings.  
As the quiet lingered, the clearing seemed to grow more ethereal. The grass seemed to start to glow. The trees guarding the little haven seemed to spill stardust into the air.  
And Izuna Uchiha walked away, that stardust swallowing his image as he stepped further and further out of Tobirama’s reach.

Why, then, did he still hold his arm out after him?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i was really antsy posting something on here for the first time ahaha, but its been fun <3 ill probably put up some more content soon? and i may just continue this one.  
comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
